justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Make Me Feel
(8th-Gen/Switch) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = October 30, 2018 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 159 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = MakeMeFeel |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:MakeMeFeel ChoreoProof.png |perf = Audrey Hurtishttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=7m34s }} "Make Me Feel" 'de aparece en [[Just Dance 2019|''Just Dance 2019]]. Apariencia del bailarín El bailarín es una mujer. Ella tiene el pelo morado rizado hecho en una sacudida. Lleva un traje naranja con accesorios en los hombros de color verde azulado que tienen rayas azul marino en cada uno de ellos. Los acentos de verde azulado, bordeados en púrpura, también están presentes en los lados de las regiones de sus senos y sus caderas. Hay botones dorados tachonados sobre estos acentos, y el traje tiene una cremallera púrpura y mangas largas púrpuras. El traje termina sobre sus muslos, y tiene bordes dorados en los extremos. Lleva medias azules translúcidas, sobre las que lleva tacones altos de bota que son mitad morado y mitad salmón. Las regiones del talón son de color rosa, y hay dos correas azules en la bota sobre cada pie. Ella lleva gafas de sol sin montura de color púrpura. Background The routine takes place in a massive factory with pistons, gears and conveyor belts. In the first and second verse, the pistons move up and down to the clicks in the song and the background rotates to the coach's movements. It then slowly zooms into the factory before revealing a conveyor belt with clones of the coach dancing on it in a line. Along the way, the gears and turbines in the background start spinning one by one. In the pre-chorus, the background transitions to another room with pipes, pistons and more rotating gears. The clones can be seen performing on the moving pistons. In the chorus, a silhouette of the coach can be seen performing to the song while gears can be seen in it and the clones perform on the conveyor belt and a giant wheel. In the bridge, the background returns to the piston room and violently vibrates to the guitar riffs as it zooms in deeper into the factory before returning to the pipe and piston room in the pre-chorus. In the final chorus, the background transitions to the bridge background during the guitar riffs while violently vibrating before returning back to the chorus background. Gold Moves There is 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch your right hand upwards. Gold Move 2: Put your both hands over your chin while putting your legs together. powerful_ar_pu_gold.png|Gold Move 1 MakeMeFeel gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game damn_po_mo_gold.png|Gold Move 2 MakeMeFeel gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Make Me Feel'' is the second song by Janelle Monáe in the main series. *"F**kin " and "sexual bender" are censored. **"Sexual bender" is only censored with one set of elipses and "bender" can still be heard. **"F**kin " is dubbed over with "good so". **When viewing any Autodance for this song, "f**kin’" is uncensored. *In cases of unlocking Dancer Card titles and completing Daily Challenges, Make Me Feel is classified as a routine. *The menu icon, along with Nice For What, can be seen upon loading the demo. However, neither song appears in the demo menu. Gallery Game Files MakeMeFeel cover generic.png|'' '' MakeMeFeel_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach MakeMeFeel_banner_bkg.png| banner makemefeel ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots makemefeel jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu makemefeel jd2019 load.png|Loading screen makemefeel jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Jd2019 demo screen.png|''Make Me Feel'' in the demo trailer (on the bottom left) Videos Janelle Monáe – Make Me Feel Official Music Video Make Me Feel - Just Dance 2019 Make Me Feel - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation en:Make Me Feel Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones R&B Categoría:Canciones por Janelle Monáe Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Mujeres Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019